Mutual Love
by Murasaki Mochi
Summary: Natsu and Wendy come back from their job to be greeted by Romeo. It seems like Romeo has some hidden feelings for Wendy. But what does Wendy feel..? Really short one-shot (plus omake) of these two ouo This was requested by my friend xD


"Natsu-nii!" Romeo shouted as he spotted a pink haired wizard.

"Yo! Romeo," Natsu smiled with ease as he turned around to face the running youngster. As he turned around, someone else came into view, making Romeo's face turn pink.

"Hello, Romeo-san," a small blue haired girl similar to his size smiled.

"W-Wendy-san.. Hello," Romeo stuttered bashfully, turning his gaze away. _Ahh crap. I'm sure my face is bright red right now..._ Romeo thought to himself as he held a fist over his mouth.

"Well, I'll get going before Erza gets mad," Natsu said as he trembled at the thought of Erza.

"Ah, then I'll go with you, Natsu-san-" Wendy said but Natsu cut her off.

"Nah it's fine~ If she's gonna yell, I'd rather take it all instead of getting you involved. Why don't you talk to Romeo? He came all the way out here, anyway.." Natsu reasoned.

"O-Okay. Thank you, Natsu-san," Wendy said with a bow. Natsu waved goodbye and walked into the guild bravely.

_I don't know if Natsu-nii is doing this for my sake or Wendy's but I'm going to take this as a chance! _"W-Wendy-san-"

"U-Umm.. how about we go inside to talk? It's not good to keep standing.." Wendy said, already heading towards the guild.

_E-Eh...? _Romeo turned around swiftly as he watched the blue haired girl rush into the guild without glancing back. _Does she hate me..?_ He felt a tear at the corner of his eye, hurriedly rushing after her. _I-I never new that Wendy could hate someone... _He felt a tug of despair at his heart but bravely held his head up.

Wendy sat down and fidgeted quietly. Romeo sat across from her and she immediately jumped. She didn't dare meet his eyes, he noticed. But then again, he felt more comfortable that way cuz he could stare all he wanted now. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and she would open her mouth once in a while but then quickly shut it closed.

"H-How was the job?" Romeo asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"It went smoothly.. unfortunately, we blew up the whole mansion.." Wendy said, fidgeting a bit more.

"You didn't go with Lucy-nee and the others?" Romeo continued.

"Lucy-san is sick. We visited her early today and she couldn't make it. Erza-san and Gray-san were on a different job with Juvia-san. Therefore, Natsu-san and I went on the job ourselves," Wendy explained, almost looking up before casting her gaze back onto the floor.

"What happened to Happy and Charle?" Romeo questioned.

"Mirajane-san said she needed them so they didn't go on the job with us," Wendy recalled. "If Happy was there, Natsu-san might have done danger to more than just the mansion." Wendy giggled a bit at the thought.

Romeo broke into a gentle smile. "Ah, good, you laughed."

"E-Eh?" Wendy looked up surprised. Her face turned double the red which only made Romeo blush harder.

"E-Err.. no.. that is... I was just wondering if you hated me.. because you continuously avoided me..." Romeo said bashfully. "But.. I thought that if you smiled.. then I wouldn't care if you hated me anymore..."

"N-No!" Wendy stood up and slammed the table with her palms. "I-I don't hate you! N-Not at all! I-I'm just.. embarrassed..." Wendy lost her courage to speak and cowered back into sitting down.

"Don't go making a girl cry, Romeo," a guild member called and Romeo flushed as he turned his head to see that they had made a scene. _Crapppppp,_ Romeo panicked.

He stood up from his seat and grabbed Wendy's hand, pulling her out of her chair gently. "Let's go, Wendy," he blushed as he guided her swiftly out of the guild. (Although, maybe not swiftly enough since they could hear tons of whistling from their guild members.) They walked to the park and sat down under a tree. Romeo let go of her hand instantly. "I-I'm sorry for making you go through that," he said, face definitely red.

"N-No.. thank you for taking me outside.." Wendy said, still polite but also as red as ever.

"U-Um-" they both said together.

_Crappp_- "You can go ahead, Wendy," Romeo said, flustered.

"E-Eh.. B-But... O-Okay..." Wendy slowly gave in. "I don't hate you, Romeo-san. A-And I'm sorry for avoiding you.. B-Being alone with you was a bit too much for me.. b-because I.. I lo-"

"WAIT!" Romeo interrupted. "B-Before you say anymore, please let me go first." Wendy quietly nodded and she waited for him to speak, bracing herself for what she knew was going to be a rejection. "I-I love you!"

Wendy's eyes shone as they widened, both of their faces growing ever so red. "E-Eh?"

"I-I love you. A lot. I don't know starting when.. but when you went missing for 7 years with everyone else, I thought that that was the end of everything. That I couldn't live without seeing your smile. S-So I stopped smiling.. B-But I thought that if I ever saw you smile again, then I would be more than happy... Y-Yet I still have these feelings.. and I just have to tell you... over and over again that I love you!" Romeo confessed, his face growing bright red.

Tears formed at the corner of Wendy's eyes as she began to cry. "I-I love you too!" she sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away but hiccuping as she felt overwhelmingly happy.

Romeo unwrapped his scarf and tied it around Wendy. "D-Don't cry.. I'd rather see you smile.."

Wendy bit her lip and wiped her eyes with her palms. Taking in a gentle breath, she smiled, "Okay."

Romeo felt like all his life's happiness was being drained up at this moment. He didn't really care though. He grabbed her hand and said, "W-Will you go out with me..?"

Wendy flushed as she nodded, sheepishly smiling over his scarf. "Okay."

* * *

OMAKE~~

"Romeo, why did you stop me earlier when I was about to confess?" Wendy asked while they were still sitting in the tree's shade, hand in hand.

Romeo coughed awkwardly and didn't dare to look in Wendy's eyes. "I-It wouldn't be cool if I made you c-confess first..."

Wendy's face turned beet red and she smiled. She leaned her head onto Romeo's shoulder and said, "I love you~"

* * *

Hi guys~ I hope you like this small one-shot+omake. Pffftt my writing skills suck and this is all randomly written. I just got into this pairing and thought it was unimaginably adorable :'D Anyway, I hope you like it~

(If you know about my other fanfic, I CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE IT. 5EVER PROCRASTINATING OKAY- I'm sorry orz I really can't write it ;n;)


End file.
